tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Ico
The wolf goddess of all animals and beasts. Description Ico's divine form is often seen herding various groups of animals to safety during disasters. It is described as a striped sky blue direwolf with glowing silver fangs. There has been no reported humanoid form that Ico has taken. If she has spoken to a mortal, it is usually in the form of a large wolf. Realm Ico claims all of the untouched wilds that mortals have yet to touch with hands. She also claims all animals and beasts as her children. Personality Due to her more primal nature, her personality is often misunderstood as feral. She has much indifference for most humanoid mortals so her interactions with them are brief and short at best and outright hostile at worst. Her followers, state that she only cares for all beasts and any who hurt them unjustly should be punished. Her followers state that she respects the will of nature and tolerates the domestication of animals for farming and pets as long as the animals there are fairly treated before their slaughter or properly cared for as pets. Activities Her activities are mostly related to the safety of animals and beasts. When a natural disaster comes, such as a forest fire or earthquake, many say that they have seen a large blue direwolf herding the animals to a safe location. She has also been known to send packs of wolves to trappers who trap more than they need. Powers As a Greater Deity, she has all the powers and authority given to her as one. She also has the ability to control all animals and beasts to a degree. History Her followers state that she was born when Druantia, the Goddess of Knowledge, took pity on a dying wolf and brought it to godhood to protect all other beasts from sharing such a fate. Ico the Wolf Little is known of the mortal past of the goddess of beasts but what is known is that she was once the leader of the largest pack of dire wolves in the world. Many tried to slay her as they thought it would bring honor to them and many fell to her savagery. It wasn't until a trapper, whose name has been lost to history, tried his hand that Ico fell. Ico the Goddess Druantia observing the world noticed the trapper and the wolf. She took great pity on the dying beast and granted the wolf with divine energy. With the new energy, the great wolf was able to free herself of the trap and kill the trapper. Filled with the energy of the goddess, she willed herself to become stronger to prevent other beasts to fall to the same fate. Relationships Deities Ico considers herself the daughter of Druantia and frequently assists the goddess of wisdom's followers. Saints Other Saint Servitors Worshippers Clergy Not many mortals besides the Nia worship the goddess. She has a small church called the Order of Beasts but its activities are often unknown due to how small their numbers are. The only thing that is known is that those that follow the goddess do not eat meat. Temples The Order of Beasts only has one temple located in the very heard of the great desert. Any other locations that they may congregate at are the various wayshrines that point in the direction of the one temple. Appendix N/A Category:Deity Category:Diety